Kiss Me
by FoReVeRxBoNeS
Summary: What if one kiss change everything!
1. The Concert

**Chapter 1**

**During school....**

"Hey Kira" said Conner. _God she looks beautiful. _"Hey Conner, What's up" she said as she turned away from her locker to look at him. _He looks great!!! _

"I got this two ticket to see We the Kings want to come?" _Please say yes!! _"Two tickets? For just the two of us?" "Yeah" "Well I don't know?" "Oh okay, maybe next's time" he said as he was leaving. "Wait!!" "What?" "This only happens once in a life time,right! So I will go with you."

"Are You sure?" "Hell, yeah!" "Kira!"Said Dr. Oliver as he pass to go to his classroom. "Sorry, Dr. Oliver." "You two should get to class."

"Sure, Dr. Oliver. So pick you up at seven?" Said Conner. "Yeah" said as they went to class.

**Later at Kira's house....**

Conner goes to the door and knock on it. Kira's father opens the door. "Hello, Mr. Ford." "So, your the boy that is going out with my little girl."

Just as Conner was going to say no he wasn't Kira came. "No daddy,We're just going to a concert and maybe later we will jump into bed. Bye, daddy" "Wait, Kira you better be playing."

On their way to the concert "Were you playing?" "About what?"

"Us jumping into bed?" "Maybe" "What?!"

"Just kidding" she said as she was giggling. "Your laugh is beautiful" "Thank you" she said as she was still giggling.

**After the concert....**

"That....was....awesome!!!!!!!" Kira said. "I know my favorite song is Check Yes Juliet!" said Conner. "No way, that is my favorite song!!!" "You want to get something to eat or you do you want me to take you home?" "How about we get a pizza and go back to my house, my parents went out when they hear I was going out!"she said after they got the pizza. At her house "On a date?" said Conner._ Please say yes. _"Yes" "With who?" "You, of course!" _Oh my god! Did I just said him? _ "Cool!" "So, I just said I like you and all you have to say is 'cool'?" " No! I don't have to say anything." "What do you mean?" After she said that he ends up kissing her. _Oh My God he is kissing me!!_"That is what I mean!"_ Oh My God did I just kiss her? _ "Cool" "See what I mean!" "Yeah."as she looked over at him she leaned in and kisses him. They end up in a heated make-out session.

**After the heated make-out session....**

"Well, I got to go see you tomorrow" "Um yea okay! See you tomorrow." as she goes to the door to close it. "Bye, I will call you okay?" he said as he turned around and kissed her. "Okay, Bye" she said as she closed the door. "So, I see the date went well!" said Mrs. Ford. "It went better then well it was...was.....was perfect! Absolutely perfect!" "Okay I hear you it was perfect!" "I'm going to bed, night." "Night sweetie!" As she went to sleep all she could think about was Conner, kissing him, and wondering if she was his girlfriend. And the same thing happen to Conner.


	2. Are you cheating on me?

**Chapter 2**

**At School....**

"Hey! How was your weekend?" said Conner. "I don't want to sound like a stalker, but why didn't you call me Sunday? (A/N They went to the concert on Saturday)

"I was busy on Sunday." "To busy for your girlfriend?" "My girlfriend?" "Okay I'm not your girlfriend!" She said as she was leaving her locker. "No, wait I was kidding!" "Don't play with that kind of stuff!" "Okay I won't! Anyway the reason I was busy was I was getting you something!" " What!" You'll see!" The bell rang. "I got to go,you see you later, babe!"he said as he kissed her. "Bye,and don't call me babe!"

**After School....**

"Hey babe" said Conner.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me babe?" "You did?" "Yeah!" "Oh sorry, anyway I will pick you up at seven. Bye!" he said as he was leaving. "Wait!" "What?"

We have a date tonight?" "Yeah, if you want your gift!"He said as he got in to his car. "Oh yeah! Okay see ya!" "See ya!"

As Kira walks home she bumps into someone. "Oops, sorry" "That's okay. I'm Trent by the way." "Oh, I'm Kira." "I'm new here" "Really!?" "Yeah I'm starting school tomorrow" "oh that's good. Well, I got to go see you."

**At Kira's House....**

Little did Kira know Conner was on his way to her house and saw her with Trent. "Hey Conner!" "Hey, I need to talk to you" "Okay but first you want to come in?" "No I will stay out here." "Don't be silly! Come in" "You know what I got to go Kira. Bye!" "Wait Conner. Where are you going?" "Home" "Why?" _Why is she playing this game with me_ "I saw you with that guy! That hurt Kira!" "What guy?" "You know who I'm talking about!" "No, I don't" "The guy that was walking you home" "Oh, **that **guy!" "Yeah, that guy!" "I just met him,Conner! I love you ,not him!" _I can't believe I told him I love him_ " You do?" _She loves me?_ " Yes"

"I love you, too!" he said has he kissed her. "I would never cheat on you,Conner!" "I will never cheat on you!!" "I hope not!" She said as she laugh.

**An Hour later....**

"So,you ready to go?" "Yeah, Let me get my purse!" "You have a purse?" "Not funny, Conner."

"I was just surprised that's all."(A/N Their were at a restaurant. And this was taken place after they were rangers)

"Why are you surprised?" "Because when we were power rangers you fought like a guy!" "What!?" "Wait I........I........I didn't mean it like that!" "You said it like that!" "I mean I never saw a girl hit that hard like you before." " Sooooooooo?" "So I like that in a girl." "You better!" "You what me to take you home?",He said trying to change the subject. "No. If that's alright with you" "No, that's fine with me!"

**Two hours later....**

"Do you want your gift now?" "Yes!" "Okay close your eyes" "Do I have to?" "If you want your gift, then yes!" "Fine then!" She said as she closed her eyes. He goes to his car and gets the gift from his trunk. "Now open them!"

"Oh my god! Conner this is a guitar!" "Look, on the back." "Mrs. and Mr. McKnight, but Conner we're not married." "I know. I was just hoping when we get older, maybe we would."

All she did was smile at him and give a big kiss.

* * *

I Hope you like my 2 chapter please go on my profile and go vote on my poll


	3. Author's Note

I'm sorry that I haven't made a chapter 3.

I'm just haven a little writer's block.

If you want to give me some idea's.

Please comment, because my e-mail doesn't work.

If you want me to do a different story.

Go on my profile and go on my poll. Please vote.

Please read my second story Love & Pain.

It's about Hunter and Tori.

But please send me some idea's


	4. Worse to Ex's

**Chapter 4**

**At School.... **

"Hey Kira. Was last night great or what?" He said as he closed his locker. (A/N There lockers are right next to each other.)

"Yeah, it was amazing! I love the guitar you give me" Said Kira as the most popular girl past by. (A/N The most popular girl in school is Conner's ex Krista)

"You brought _her_ a guitar" Krista said with a attitude. "Yeah, is that a problem?" said Conner.

"No! It's just that we went out for a year and I got nothing!" she said mad as hell. "Well don't I feel special!" said Kira as happy as she is.

"Whatever!" said Krista as she stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Said Conner. "I have no idea!" said Kira as the bell rang.

"I will see you at lunch,Okay?"Conner said. "Okay, bye!" she said as she want to class.

**At Lunch....**

As Kira enter the cafeteria she heard someone call her name. "Hey Kira!" said Trent. "Hey Trent, right?" Said Kira as she turned around.

"Yeah don't you remember?"Said Trent. "Yeah! Sorry, I had a lot stuff going on!"

"Oh that's alright!" He said. "Do you need a place to sit at?" Kira said.

" Yeah, is it alright if I sit with you?" He said as he thought _she is cute but not my type._

"Well I have to ask my boyfriend." She said. _I hope Conner wouldn't get jealous._

"Okay, its fine with me!" said Trent.

"Hi _Kira_! Oh hello,who is it's cutie?" Said Krista.

"Hi, My name is Trent." He said.

"Oh, Kira does Conner know about this?" Krista said.

"Know about what?"

* * *

Please vote if you haven't!

Love,

ForeverxXxZashleyxXxTroypay


	5. Stay out of Krista!

****

Here is chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Still at lunch...**

"Know about what?" Conner said again.

"That Kira has a new boyfriend! Your old news Conner." Said Krista said.

"WHAT! No, Conner that is not true! You know I would never cheat on you!" Said Kira.

"I never said you'd cheat on him. I just said you had a new boyfriend, _Kira_!" Said Krista to Kira. "But Conner she was gong to break-up with you! I heared their whole

plan!" She said to Conner.

"WHAT, No I wasn't. Conner I love you, Why would I do that? Don't listen to her!" Said Kira.

"I know you wouldn't do that, but Kira what are you talking to him?" Said Conner confused.

"Because he is new to the school, and the guy you saw me talking to the other day." Said Kira.

"Oh, she talked to him before. That's bad!" Said Krista.

"Stay out of it Krista!" Said Conner and Kira at the same time.

"Wow, looks like you two have problems you need to work out! Come Trent? Is it?" Said Krista said.

"Yeah" Said Trent.

"Okay, Follow me!" Said Krista.

"Okay, See ya Kira." Said Trent.

"Bye Trent" Said Kira.

"Okay what was that all about?" Said Conner.

"I don't know?! I'm thinking Krista is trying to break us up." Said Kira.

"But she not, Right?" Said Conner hopefully.

"NO! Do you want us to break-up?" Said Kira all sad.

"No Kira! God no, I love you too much!" Said Conner.

"Good, I love you, too." Said Kira as she leans in to kiss Conner.

**As they kiss the bell rings.**

"I will drop up off at home after school." Said Conner.

"Okay, see you after school." Said Kira.

"Bye!" said Conner.

* * *

Please Comment. I was up at 2 a.m. doing this so if it sucks please tell me!


End file.
